sots_fo76fandomcom-20200215-history
Faction Example
-Unlike the character sheet, everything on this sheet will be required. Though like the character sheet it does not have to be fully detailed. Once again the quotes aren't necessary- A quick blurb of what the faction is and the cycle it was created or established in Appalachia. For example the Responders would be reestablished because they were once a faction there while the Crimson Caravan would be establishing a new foothold and a brand new player faction would be a created one. History Whats the story behind the faction? Remember that this is 60 years after the original Fallout 76 story starts. Now, while the players are the ones that control all the factions, this isn't a free for all unless you're a player faction. If you're a faction in the game (Responders, Enclave, BOS, Raiders, Free States) then you'll have to follow their basic ideas. Going back to the player created factions, due to how the faction system works in 76 all player created factions will have to be player divisions. If you want to be a militaristic faction, then you could join the Responders as the Fire Breather division that fights off the scorched, where as if you're part of the Enclave you be a division that trains for and fights the super mutants. so you'd create a backstory around your division and why it works with that major Controlled Settlements Ymir's Brood ''' "Do not falter" History Ymir's Brood is located in Viking Bay on the island of Ragnaros, modeled after real world Vikings and Norse Mythology, although we may not adhere to all their traditions and superstitions, we are heavily dependent on it. The current king Iath McLaine grew up on Valhalla and was raised around the Vikings and took many of their traditions with him to Ragnaros. When he took the throne, he saw an opportunity to expand the reach of his homeland. We, as descendants of Odin Himself strive to unite the world under his banner. We understand there are differences in various people of the world and will not push our ideals upon them, rather set an example and show them the peace we bring is for the better. There is something out there much bigger than ourselves and we must unite if we are to ensure that it cannot end us at the drop of a hat. Founding Once called "Northern Kingdom" King Lothar ruled the land with a generous fist. His actions lead the kingdom straight into debt to it's people. Iath McLaine saw this and took advantage, looking for the best for his small tribe and his wife Violet McLaine. After some time, the King fell ill and was not seen by the general public for weeks only to pass away in the middle of the night. His will mentioned only one name, House McLaine was to take the throne... perhaps he knew his time was near and was searching for someone to take the reigns. Once in power, House McLaine made drastic changes to the infrastructure of the kingdom and turned it away from it's impending bankruptcy and towards a new era of prosperity. Since then, many new Kingdoms have risen to power in their own lands, and through it all, the Brood has been nothing but allies them all. Wyvern Conflict In light of recent attacks from the wyverns and and broodmothers, Ymir's Brood has held steadfast against the attacks. As a community, they urge others to hold their guard up until a solution is found to end the onslaught. Members and Allies Members: Allies: Commoners: Storm, Illaria, Ledger '''Homeland: Ragnarok Alignment: Lawful Good Type: Timocracy Population: 241 Citizens: 120 Commoners: 84 '---' Major Exports: Cementing paste, Narcotics Kingdom Wealth: 285,000 The Holiday Seasons have craftsmen working overtime so they can hang their coats and dry their shoes by the fire.